THE INU AND THE KITSUNE
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: On his fifth birthday after a series of unfortunate events one Naruto Uzumaki gains a mom, a caring family, and a mate.
1. Chapter 1

THE INU AND THE KITSUNE

By Silver Kitsune

On his fifth birthday after a series of unfortunate events one Naruto Uzumaki gains a mom, a caring family, and a mate.

**Naruto: Big bro big bro**

**Shippo: Yes Naruto**

**Naruto: Whatcha doin (cocks head to side with a curious look on his face)**

**Kiroku, and Mitsuri : KAWII (both glomp Naruto at the same time) your just so KAWII!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shippo: *sweatdrops* ok ok can yall let my baby bro breath (tries to pull both girls off of Naruto key words he tries) Mom bro helpme save Naruto **

**Kyuubi: but were the fun in that when can wait for his mate to come back and be major jealous of them *grins evily* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Silver: *pouts* hmf *sniffles* mom your mean you stole my idea**

**Kyuubi: I know so if you will get on with the disclaimer**

**Silver: Fine I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA I MEAN DO I LOOK LIKE A GENOUS FROM JAPAN**

**Shippo: No but you do look like a person who looks like they belong on a crazy farm mixed with a hobo**

**Silver: *pulls a fish out of nowhere and starts beating Shippo upside the head* well now that he's out of the way let me finish i may not own either of the shows but what i do own are the 3 oc characters and Naruto's sword now on with the story**

**Shippo: ewww pretty stars **

**Kyuubi: um Silver i think you hit your brother a little to hard with that fish**

**Silver: ow well he'll live**

**

* * *

**

CH1

5 years after the Kyuubi's attack

"Leave and don't ever come back you demon brat," the head of the orphanage said as she threw Naruto out into the cold October night. "But why I don't have any where else to go," Naruto said as he crawled towards the door. "That isn't my problem just like you aren't, now I suggest you leave before someone finds you and you get beat up," the head of the orphanage said with a smirk as she closed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto got up with a sad look on his face and started walking down the street in deep thought, 'Why is it that today, my birthday, of all days she had to throw me out.' What he didn't know was that children who were supposed to start at the academy started when they turn five years old, and to the woman at the orphanage to her that meant that she was going to have to spend money on the "demon brat" when she could spend it on a "more deserving child" *cough bullshit cough* .

Naruto was deep in thought that he didn't notice that about five meters in front of him was a mob waiting for him, when he was snapped out of it when he heard one of the villagers say, "Hey look who finally arrived to receive his birthday gifts from us villagers," as they formed a ring around Naruto. "Please don't," Naruto said as he tried to plead with the mob that kept on advancing on him. To no avail they kept advancing on him before they finally started to beat him and yelling at him about him being a demon brat and how he should die. After about ten minutes Naruto fell unconscious, from one to many blows to the head before the villagers picked him up and carried him to the forest of death and threw him in leaving him for dead.

Naruto's mindscape

"Shit if I ever get my claws on those damn villagers they will pay for what they have done to this poor innocent kit," Kyuubi said aloud to herself as she tried to heel Naruto the best she could. After about thirty-minutes of trying to heel him her worst fear were confirmed 'Shit only other way to heal him would be to give him some of my power strait, but if I do it he might hate…' "ow where am I," Kyuubi was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto waking up asking were he was. "Shh don't try to move kit your hurt," Kyuubi said with a tear in her eyes. "Are my mommy?" this really made Kyuubi start crying when she heard him ask this. "No but if you want me to be your mommy kit, I will be," she told him in a sweet voice. "Mommy do you know why the villagers are mean to me, and why are you crying?" Naruto asked bringing more tears to Kyuubi's eyes as she pulled him into a hug. "Naruto listen the reason why the villager don't like you that much is because I am sealed in side you, you see I am really the Kyuubi and I will understand if you don't want me to be your mom anymore," she told him with more tears in her eye. "Why would I not want you to be my mommy anymore," Naruto asked her hugging her back.

Kyuubi hugged him a little more before pulling him back enough to look him in the face and said, "Kit listen to me the day you were born I was forced to attack the village in order to save everyone your dad sealed me inside of you, but what he didn't know was that when he sealed me inside of you is that you became a hanyou," "so what the villagers say is true I am a demon," "No kit you're only a half demon, but that's besides the point you see what the villagers did to you tonight is something that I cannot heal unless I make you a full demon but if I do that you might not be able to go back to Konoha…" she was interrupted by Naruto hugging her and saying, "I don't care about those meanies except for jiji, and the dogy lady. I would rather be with you." "Ok kit if your ok with it then I will do it and when you wake up we will figure out what to do from there, but first I need you to remove half the seal on the cage all you have to do is imagine the seal in front of you and…" Kyuubi started but stopped when Naruto had not only done what she had asked him to do but had removed the whole seal before he fell back asleep and for her to lose consciousness.

Outside Naruto's mindscape (the real world)

Naruto's body laid in a puddle of blood, his clothes were torn and tattered, he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was slowly dieing. After about thirty minutes he stopped breathing before he was enveloped in a blinding red light. When it disappeared Naruto was breathing again but now he had a pair of fox ears and five tails, but he was not alone laying next to him was a lady that looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties who had her arms rapped around him in a loving embrace both of them were fast asleep.

At the same time everyone within a hundred miles who could feel demonic chakra/aura could only guess to what had just happen.

* * *

WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPPY OF MY NEW STORY I AM ALSO STILL WORKING ON A YEARLY HEAT LEADS TO WONDERFULL THINGS AND TWINS

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MY PEEPS READ AND REVIEW AND FOR THOSE THAT DON'T I SUGGEST YOU MIGHT WANT TO BECAUSE HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A ** story XD**


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Last time on The Inu and The Kitsune

Naruto's body lay in a puddle of blood, his clothes were torn and tattered, he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was slowly dieing. After about thirty minutes he stopped breathing before he was enveloped in a blinding red light. When it disappeared Naruto was breathing again but now he had a pair of fox ears and five tails, but he was not alone laying next to him was a lady that looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties who had her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace both of them were fast asleep.

At the same time everyone within a hundred miles who could feel demonic chakra/aura could only guess to what had just happen.

5 minutes before the end of the last ch

About 5 miles from Konoha's main gates a group of 3 teenagers sit around a fire listening to Inuyasha tell them stories of their ancestors that had accompanied the him 5 hundred years ago while a fox with 6 tails and a cat with two tails are asleep cuddling up next to each other.

"Inuyasha can you tell us about the first time the Shikon Jewel was broken and about our ancestors pwease," Kiroku (She is a priestess with enhanced senses and has a wolf tail plus she is also the descendant of Kagome and Kouga she has both their tempers *shivers* and knows how to use a certain word on Inuyasha) asked the dog demon while giving him the wolf puppy eyes.

"Yea can you pwease," both Mitsuri and Satchi (they are the twin descendants of Miroku and Sango, Satchi is a monk just like his ancestor Miroku, including being a womanizer minus the wind tunnel, and Mitsuri is a demon slayer just like her ancestor Sango she even has one of Kirara and Shippo's great descendant Tenshi and Sango's Hiraikotsu)

"No must resist the eyes … fine I will tell," Inuyasha said in mock defeat smiling before he started to tell them about his adventures with their ancestors. He was in the middle of telling them of how the original group had met Kouga and how he started following Kagome around like a puppy dog, when they all felt the surge of demonic aura coming from the forest.

"What was that," asked Shippo who was awoken by the surge along with Kirara. "Don't know but we better go check it out since it came from an area close to the village, and you three stay here we will be back" Inuyasha said as he took off followed by Shippo and Kirara.

"Hmf why do those three get to go while we sit here and wait," Kiroku asked no one in particular. "That's how life works," Satchi told her only receiving a nod from his sister.

With Inuyasha and the other to in the woods 5 minutes later

"I think the surge came from that clearing over there," Inuyasha said before he stopped almost making both Shippo and Kirara crash into him. "Inuyasha why did you stop," Shippo asked when the smell of blood hit him but now he understood why the dog demon stopped the blood was the blood of Inuyasha's mate for it held the smell of fox that smelt familiar to him but couldn't remember where he had smelt it with a faint hint of what smell just like Inuyasha.

Before Shippo could stop Inuyasha he had already ran into the clearing finding a sight that made him freeze a kid with fox ears and tails his clothes torn and singed and a woman with a red kimono holding him they were both asleep in a puddle of blood. Shippo and Kirara both come into the clearing but instead of freezing up they both ran over to check to see if the kid and the woman were ok. When Shippo noticed the two were breathing he started to shake asking, "Hey miss kid are you two ok," only to stop when the women awoke and punched him in the face only for her to realize that the boy was just trying to help her and her kit.

"I'm so sorry for that I thought you were trying to hurt my…" the woman started to apologize but stopped when her eyes finally adjusted to the nights darkness, "Shippo is that you wow you look just like your father, um by chance is your camp nearby." Shippo who was too shocked for words from the punch could only nod. "Miss who's blood is this," Inuyasha asked in a shaky. "It's the kits why do you ask," asked the woman in the red Kimono. "Cause I want to know who hurt my mate so they can get acquainted with my sword," Inuyasha said with a murderous glint in his eye. "Oh boy can you wait till we get back to your camp and I promise to tell you everything that has happened to the kit and how I know Shippo, by the way my names Sora and the kits Naruto," she told them. Shippo help Sora up onto Kirara's back after she transformed into her bigger demon form while Inuyasha picked up Naruto and held him protectively before they headed back to camp.

5minutes later back at camp

"You think we ought to go look for them they have been gone for nearly an hour," Kiroku asked the twins. Her questioned was answered when Inuyasha and Kirara both came running into the camp. She was about to ask what had happened when she saw the little boy in Inuyasha arms and the woman on Kirara's back both covered in blood. The sight caused both Kiroku and Mitsuri to both go into mother hen mode and whisking the little boy from Inuyasha who started growling and was about to pounce on the two girls but was stopped when Kiroku yelled sit. When he tried to follow after getting up Kiroku threatened to say the s-word until he was six feet in the ground. Knowing there was no way for him to win Inuyasha hesitantly walked over to where Sora was sitting with Shippo and asked if she could tell them what had happened.

5 minutes later

Sora had just got done telling Inuyasha and Shippo about Naruto and how he was treated by the villagers, both had fire in their eyes but that was doused when a blur of orange and gold tackled Shippo to the ground followed by both Kiroku and Mitsuri yelling something about they were not going to hurt him. Inuyasha look from the two girls back to Shippo to see that the blur was really his necked mate, which made Inuyasha start blushing and to start having a nose-bleed, who was begging Shippo, "Pwease big bro save me their trying to kill…"only to stop when he felt someone grab him from behind making him flinch but relaxed when he heard his moms voice, "It's alright kit no one here is going to hurt you," before falling back asleep.

Inuyasha shrugged his hitoe off and put it over his sleeping mate who was curled up in a ball in Sora's lap before he said, "Ok who exactly are you and why did the pup just call Shippo big brother." "Um Shippo what do you know of your mom," Sora asked. "Not much my dad never did really talk about her why," Shippo said curiously. "That isn't a surprise after I had you and your brothers and sister he told me to leave heck he even had the hole clan turn against me so I left I traveled for about a month and that is when I found the valley were the village is now and the forest that surrounds it and then found a nice cozy place to make my den, and fell into a deep hibernate sleep for about five hundred. When a man named Madara Uchiha found my den and woke me up before he used his precious bloodline the oh so almighty sharingan to possess me and made me attack the village the kits dad sealed me inside the kit making him a hanyou and the rest I already told you." when she finished telling them her story she was tackled to the ground (somehow while she was telling her story Naruto had moved from her lap all the way over to Inuyasha's without anyone seeing it) by Shippo who was crying tears of joy because he had finally found his mom and he now had a brother he could teach. Sora and Shippo were so caught up that they didn't even notice that Inuyasha had gotten up and walked over to where the three teens had fallen asleep. Finding a spot that was big enough for both him and Naruto he laid down with his arms wrapped around his little mate protectively before falling asleep.

After about five minutes both Shippo and Sora noticed that everyone else had fallen asleep and Sora told Shippo to go get some sleep that he would need it. Right before he had lied down he turned to his mom and asked if she was going to get some sleep and had to put his hand over his mouth when she told him that she had enough sleep to keep everyone in their camp awake for the next hundred years.

THE INU AND THE KITSUNE

By Silver Kitsune

On his fifth birthday after a series of unfortunate events one Naruto Uzumaki gains a mom, a caring family, and a mate.

**Inuyasha: hey I'm back... hey what do you two think you are doing to my mate**

**Mitsuri, and Kiroku: He's to cute for you to keep all of him to yourself and don't even think about it or else we'll use the S-I-T word**

**Inuyasha: pouts and then looks at the ground**

**Silver: aww did the girls take your mate **

**Inuyasha: why you little *pulls a ham out of no were and starts beating silver over the head***

**Silver:... **

**Inuyasha: well I knocked him unconscious looks like i am going to have to do the disclaimer . Silver doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

WELL THIS IS THE second CHAPPY OF MY NEW STORY I AM ALSO STILL WORKING ON A YEARLY HEAT LEADS TO WONDERFULL THINGS AND TWINS

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MY PEEPS READ AND REVIEW AND FOR THOSE THAT DON'T I SUGGEST YOU MIGHT WANT TO BECAUSE HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE A **story XD**


	3. up for adoption

i am puting this story up for adoption anyone willing to take over please pm me I will take the first five authors and place them on a poll for my loyal readers to decide who will be the best to take over the story for me.


End file.
